


Zombies and Handholding

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: When Josh got stood up for a movie date, he decided to go and watch the film anyways. What he didn’t expect was to be so terrified and somehow end up holding hands with the hot guy beside him.





	Zombies and Handholding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts).



> For Alicia! I hope this is soft enough for you! ❤️

At ten til the hour, Josh decides it’s time to give up. He’s been stood up by his date and there’s no one else in the ticket line, no new cars in the lot, and no message from the jackass who decided to ghost him. He pockets his phone and turns, stepping up to the box office window where a brunette smiled sympathetically at him. “Still not here?” She asks gently. 

“No. It’s fine,” he says with a shrug. “One for  _ Zombie Crusaders _ .” He pulls his debit card out and slides it through the narrow tunnel. Just because he’s been stood up doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy himself. He’s going to buy the biggest tub of popcorn, his favourite soda and candy, and use it as a day to treat himself. He’s earned it. After a week of failed online dating, he’s had enough. It’s time to take care of himself for once. 

She hands him the ticket and he steps inside, immediately caught off-guard by the chill in the air. He’d forgotten about bringing a hoodie to wear, as he always did when he came to see a movie. He stuffed the movie ticket stub into his pocket and approached the register, smiling cheerfully at the old woman who is running the counter on her own. After collecting an order of popcorn, a slushie, and a box of sour gummy worms, he made his way into the darkened theatre. The place was more packed than he’d anticipated. Somehow, he managed to find a spot in the back row. It wasn’t the center like he’d wanted, but it was tucked away in the far corner. He sat down next to a guy close to his age, easing his drink into the cup holder and situating his food onto his lap. 

The previews began to roll and by the end of the third new trailer, the popcorn was mostly empty. He quietly opened his candy and tossed a couple in his mouth, watching the next two trailers as he leaned back and made himself comfortable. Horror movies weren’t really his thing, but the reviews in the film had been great and he thought it was a nice ‘fuck you’ to the guy that had stood him up. The lights dimmed down and the screen extended to the fullest length, the opening credits starting to roll. 

Half an hour in, Josh realized he’d made the biggest mistake of his life. The first onscreen zombie had makes him jump, kicking over his popcorn bucket and losing all that was left of his food. The woman onscreen let out a bloodcurdling screen as the zombies began to chow down on her and he covered his mouth, biting into his palm to keep from shouting in alarm. There were a few quiet murmurs and audible gasps, but everyone else seemed to be enjoying the film. Sometimes, he really hated his stubborn streak. He snuck a peek at the guy beside him, shocked that he seemed to be bored by the gory display. How anyone could be bored right now was beyond him. 

The second death proved to be even worse than the first. He jolted violently, arm flying out and grabbing onto the nearest thing. It just so happened to be the muscles arm of the man sitting next to him. His eyes flew up in alarm, but the other didn’t look the least bit startled. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. He started to let go, but another zombie appeared and he whimpered and tightened his hold instead.

“Need a hand to hold?” The guy asked, leaning in and putting his lips close to Josh’s ear. “I don’t mind.”

“I’d really appreciate it. Otherwise, I’m going to scream. I don’t think anyone would appreciate that.” Josh said.

“I’ll let you hold my hand if you give me some gummy worms.”

“Deal.” Josh practically thrust the box into the other man’s lap, his gaze already shifting back to the screen. The other man’s hand came down to rest atop his own, squeezing in gentle reassurance. He spared a quick glance at the man, his cheeks darkening as he found gorgeous blue eyes still watching him. “What?”

“Nothing.” The man smiled and turned back to the screen, leaving Josh to wonder about his behavior. The AC above him quietly kicked in and he shuddered, subconsciously shifting closer to the other as he tried absorbing heat from their arms now pressed together. The other man gently bumped their shoulders together, providing a solid line of warmth as Josh clung to his arm. His cheeks flushed again and he was grateful for the darkness of the theater to shield his face. 

Throughout the remainder of the film, each flinch and jump was soothed by gentle fingers rubbing across the back of his hand and occasionally trailing over his wrist. During a particularly violent sequence at the end, he turned and hid his face against the stranger’s shoulder. He didn’t look again until a soft voice assured him that it was clear to look. He shifted his gaze back to the movie, but his head stayed pillowed on the man’s shoulder. Their fingers laced together and he applied pressure, silently thanking the man for letting him freak out. The end credits rolled and the lights came up a moment later, people slowly getting up to leave. 

“You all right?” The man asked, sounding amused. Josh tilted his head up, chin resting on his shoulder as he nodded slightly. 

“Great. Thanks for letting me hold your hand.”

“Anything for someone as pretty as you. I’m Brett, by the way.”

“Josh.” His cheeks were scarlet, the heat spreading down his neck. “I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be. Horror movies not your thing?”

“Not even a little. I got stood up on a date and told myself that it was fine and I’d watch it anyways. Blood and gore is so not my thing.” He laughed weakly, lifting his head up. 

“It’s not for everyone. You a comedy man?” Brett asked, shifting to fully face him. 

“I prefer romantic comedies,” he admitted. “And superhero movies.”

“Have you seen the latest Marvel movie? It’s pretty amazing, you’d probably like it.”

“I haven’t yet. I really want to, I just haven’t.”

“Well, Josh, do you have any plans for the next few hours?” Brett’s eyes danced with mischief, sparking his curiosity. 

“What did you have in mind?”

“There’s a showing in the next room in about fifteen minutes or so. Want to sneak in with me?”

“What if we get caught?” Josh asked, nibbling on his lip. Brett’s free hand came up, fingertips gingerly brushing along his jaw before his thumb swept over Josh’s lip and tugged it free. 

“Then we run like hell and laugh the whole way. What do you say?” He asked, getting up and keeping Josh’s fingers entwined with his own. He looked up into those gorgeous blue eyes, his breath caught as he studied them. The warm hand that hadn’t left his own in almost an hour made it an easy decision. 

“Yes.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Special shoutout to BookWyrm07 for the prompt idea!!


End file.
